


A Nightly Encounter During The Triwizard Tournament

by CoLaLu24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoLaLu24/pseuds/CoLaLu24
Summary: "Harry let his gaze move through the corridor and was able to see the silhouette of a person not far away. He had to swallow when he realised that the person was really familiar to him. It was Draco’s father Lucius Malfoy."





	A Nightly Encounter During The Triwizard Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the pairing Harry/Lucius, so I decided to write my own short story about it :)   
> [Normally Harry would have been 14 in his fourth year, but in my story he's already 16. Still underage at least in my region, but in my opinion 14 was too young.]  
> Please note that English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I tried my very best :D

Harry walked through the dimly lit corridor. Despite the fact that his invisibility cloak completely covered him, he tried to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to wake any sleeping portraits or bump into a teacher who controlled whether all students were in their houses after curfew.

 

Luckily with the aid of Cedric’s hint he had been able to solve the riddle of the golden egg. But the solution confronted him with even more problems. His thoughts circled and circled around the question how he could spend whole 60 minutes under water in the dark lake.

 

Harry absent-mindedly went into another corridor that was lit by the light of the moon that fell through the windows. He was suddenly stopped when he stepped on the hem of his invisibility cloak and the egg slid out of his hand and bumped to the floor with a loud crackling sound. Harry froze to the spot. Did he actually hear somebody’s footsteps approaching?

 

Harry let his gaze move through the corridor and was able to see the silhouette of a person not far away. He had to swallow when he realised that the person was really familiar to him. It was Draco’s father Lucius Malfoy. He looked rather intimidating. His snake-headed cane that clicked each time it touched the floor, his long blonde hair and the expensive clothes he was wearing intensified this impression even more.

 

Harry didn’t dare to move when the blonde came closer and closer until he finally stopped and looked around to spot the golden egg on the floor. With a smirk on his face he let his hands move around in the air until he was able to grab Harry’s cloak. With one flowing motion he slammed it down on the floor and revealed Harry who had been hidden underneath it.

 

”Look who we have here. Out of bed that late Potter? Do you really want to be thrown out of Hogwarts as you can no longer endure the pressure of being a Triwizard Tournament champion?“ Lucius said with a mocking smile. ”To be honest, I was rather surprised that you survived the first task. And obviously you were still unable to solve the riddle that resulted out of it or why are you carrying around that egg in the middle of the night?“

 

Harry’s anger grew bigger and bigger as he heard what the older Malfoy was saying. He had managed to ignore his son and his behaviour against him, even his latest genius action with the buttons he distributed amongst the students. But being treated in the same bad way by Draco’s father, even if Harry couldn’t expect something else, just made him angrier.

 

“Was that all? I want to go to my room and I am not interested in listening to you any longer,“ Harry sighed and tried to lift the egg from the floor. “Not. So. Fast. Potter. I could bring to you to Severus. He surely would be really happy to give you detention or something else you little…“

 

“Well. Wow. Detention. With Snape. Something completely new. If it makes you happy, well then go to your friend Severus and tell him who you found in the corridors. By the way what are you doing here? Did you enjoy having a little death-eater chat with your friend?“

 

Harry could see the face of Lucius turn slightly red, as he wasn’t used to be treated by anybody in the way Potter did it. “How dare you talk to me like that?“ the man hissed, grabbed Harry’s collar and pushed him roughly against the wall.

 

“Hey! Let me go!“ The boy tried to escape Lucius’ grip but as the older man was far stronger than Harry, his actions were unsuccessful and Lucius pressed him to the wall even harder so that he was completely trapped between the stone and Malfoy’s body.

 

Harry was so close to Lucius that he could smell the scent of the man. He smelled like a mixture of expensive cologne and wine. Harry could see every detail of Lucius’ face and couldn’t deny the fact that he’d always found the aristocratic man rather good-looking. The combination of all the impressions that flooded through Harry almost made him forget about his precarious situation. As if that was not enough, he felt blood rushing in his cock and it slightly hardened in his pants.

 

The two of them were so pressed together that Lucius immediately felt Harry’s arousal against his thigh. He smirked and loosened his grip a little bit. “I definitely didn’t expect the Boy-Who-Lived to be turned on by being pressed against a wall by a man he taunted a few moments ago.“ “I…“ Harry tried to say something but was stopped by Lucius who put his mouth on the younger’s and started a passionate kiss. Of everything Harry had imagined Lucius would do to him, this imagination hadn’t crossed his mind. However he enjoyed it immensely.

 

Harry returned the kiss eagerly and moaned deep into Lucius’ mouth. Meanwhile the older Malfoy loosened his grip on Harry completely as he was sure the boy wouldn't try to escape anymore.

 

The young man roamed his hands up and down Lucius’ body and opened up his cloak so that it fell to the ground. Malfoy ended the demanding kiss and moved his head to slowly lick along Harry’s neck. The boy’s hips bucked against Lucius’ and the older man’s own throbbing cock that rubbed against the fabric of his trousers. When Harry moved his hand down and grabbed Lucius’ hard length through the fabric, the man moaned in pure pleasure.

 

Harry slid down the wall onto his knees and opened up the button and the fly of Lucius’ pants so that he was able to slide them down. When the young man grabbed the waistband of the blonde’s boxers, his hard cock jumped out of them willingly.

 

”Gosh… it is so big,“ were the only words Harry was able to say while gasping for air. He slowly started to lick Lucius’ cock from base to top. At first Harry was unsure whether the man liked what he did to him, but as soon as he let his tongue circle around the slit at the tip of the cock, the older male dug his fingers deep into Harry’s shoulders and inhaled sharply.

 

Turned on by the sound of the man, Harry put Lucius’ cock into his mouth. At first just a few centimetres, but encouraged he put it deeper and deeper until he felt the head of it reaching his throat. Harry had to concentrate so that he had not to gag, but all he could think of was pleasuring Lucius and how delicious the feeling of the man’s swollen prick felt inside his mouth.

 

The boy used his teeth and ran them along the soft skin while moving the cock in and out. Lucius groaned in agony. He was overwhelmed by Harry’s actions and already close to his orgasm. Harry slid his hand down and touched his own erection through the fabric of his trousers. He rubbed his cock and felt a little wet spot where his precome had already leaked out and soaked into his pants.

 

Lucius grabbed Harry’s head and thrusted relentlessly into his mouth. ”Harry…“ was all Lucius could mutter when the waves of his orgasm washed over him. His hips bucked and he felt his legs shaking while he pumped his cum into the younger man’s mouth. The sound of Lucius’ husky voice sent Harry over the edge too and he came, barely untouched into his trousers.

 

Lucius pulled Harry on his legs again and roughly pressed his lips on his. The taste of his cum and the boy’s own scent made his dick twitch again. He moved his hand down Harry’s body until he reached the other’s trousers. When he felt the soaked part of them it sent a rush of warmth through him, because Harry came just by pleasuring him.

 

The older Malfoy let two fingers slip inside Harry’s pants and circled them around the tip of Harry’s cock, feeling the already cooling cum. ”Turn around,“ Lucius ordered and Harry obeyed willingly. He now stood with his face to the wall and his back directed to the blonde.

 

Lucius pulled down the boy’s pants and let his gaze fall on Harry’s perfect bum. Now Lucius fell to his knees and used his hands to spread the arsecheeks of the young man. When he was presented with his puckered entrance, he slowly moved his head forwards and licked over Harry’s virginal hole.

 

The boy gasped in surprise at the unusual feeling of another person’s tongue in these regions of his body. When Lucius moved the tip of his tongue inside Harry, the younger male couldn’t resist and moaned in agony.

 

Lucius circled his tongue around Harry’s hole and felt the boy bucking his hips in pleasure. When the blonde replaced his tongue by one magically lubricated finger, the boy’s muscles contracted around it. ”Enjoy it. Relax,“ whispered Lucius while he carefully added a second finger and moved them in and out.

 

Harry tried his best to get used to the unusual intrusion. When the other man’s fingers hit his prostate, the boy placed his palms on the cold stonewall to get some hold. Harry moved his hips back and forth in the same rhythm in which Lucius thrust his fingers inside him.

 

In his agony Harry didn’t even realise that the blonde had added another finger. ”I think you’re ready for my cock now. Oh I’m going to like being the first one inside you,“ whispered Lucius.

 

The older Malfoy lifted himself to his full height and placed the head of his cock in front of Harry’s entrance. At first he wanted to prepare the boy for his thick cock, but then he decided that the boy should never forget his first time and that he had to remember it even in a few days. With one hard thrust he put his length completely inside Harry’s arse. The boy gasped for air and dug his fingernails into the stone bricks to endure the pain that Lucius’s rough treatment caused him.

 

Lucius slowly moved his cock out of Harry but only to thrust in even harder. Gradually the stinging pain in Harry’s back faded and the raven-haired boy was now almost used to the strange feeling of being filled. ”Lucius… Faster… I…“ Harry wasn’t able to say anything else as Lucius sped up his movements and pressed the boy against the wall with every thrust.

 

Both men moaned and Harry could feel himself coming close to his second orgasm this night. He reached his hand down to stroke his cock. When the feeling of Lucius’ erection hitting Harry’s prostate and the body of the older male slamming against his own were almost unbearable for the boy, he came all over himself and the wall.

 

The convulsion of Harry’s muscles around his cock let Lucius increase his speed for the last final thrusts until he spilled his cum deep inside Harry’s arse. While the waves of his orgasm washed over him, Lucius muttered Harry’s name for the second time.

 

Lucius placed his head on Harry’s shoulder and tried to catch his breath. The boy’s limps still shook in the aftermath of his orgasm. When Lucius pulled out his now softening dick, the boy suddenly felt a strange emptiness.

 

Both of them were exhausted by their preceding actions. Lucius was the first who pulled up his trousers and put his cloak back on. Harry was still unable to do anything and just stood with his back against the wall, his breathing slowly normalising.

 

Harry wanted to say something but was shut by a demanding gesture of Lucius. ”Nobody must ever know about this encounter,” the blonde said, his voice still a bit throaty. For one last time he pushed his lips on Harry’s and then turned around, disappearing behind the next corner.

 

Harry shook his head and tried to order his clothing, still confused by what had happened and the fading feeling of his orgasm. Which turn would the night have made if he hadn’t bumped into Lucius?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)   
> And many thanks to my friend La for helping me with this story!


End file.
